I can do it Better!
by Krazy-wolf-bitch
Summary: Better known than Harry Better in school than Hermione, Funnier than the Twins Better blood than Draco Better looking then Fleur Prophecy says Aisling will take over the magical world and become a greater evil Voldemort look out Aisling will do it better!


**I can do it Better!**

**Krazy-Wolf-Bitch**

**WARNING: Adult content in later chapters, strong language, violence!**

**Chapter 1**

Books clutched tightly at her side, a girl, only about 17, slipped into her classroom. She was late, no surprise. She had been late to every class today and it was only the first day from after summer break. She was transfer student from another school of witchcraft and wizardry. The boys all stared as she entered the room, her slim figure swaying as if continuing the motion of her robe.

Her long, red hair covered the crest that stated what house she belonged to. It also covered her silvery blue eyes, but left the rest of her face exposed. She had aristocratic features, straight yet delicate. Pale lips looked paler against her sheet-white skin as they held onto a smirk. Not only were the boys staring, but the girls were too. They all focused on her bright red hair. One brave girl snagged her wrist and asked,

"Are you a Weasely?" The smirk left her face as she snatched her wrist back freeing herself of this other grasp.

The girl lifted head to stare at the one who grabbed her. Her face now fully exposed, Eyes boring in to her faint purple shading colored the skin beneath her eyes, her silvery blue eyes were rimmed in a dark charcoal.

"No." She stated simply; not in a rude way, but none too nice either. She took the only free seat, which was next to Harry.

"Are you new?" Harry asked, also eyeing her red hair.

"Yeah. My name's Aisling Rafferty." Aisling accent was from some European country almost sounding Romanian, which was a nice hint to where she came from.

"You're the new transfer student!" Ron stated excitedly. He had been waiting for the new student just to see what she was like.

"Yes. And you are...?"

"Ron. Ronald Weasely."

"Weasely? Should've guessed from your hair, must be why I was asked if I was related about 10 times today already." She said and pointed to his bright red hair.

"I'm Harry." Harry said, smiling slightly.

"Harry Potter?" Aisling drawled in a bored tone. Yet she smiled.

"Yeah."

"Cool." She didn't react like everyone else. Harry was rather grateful for her mellow personality.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione finally said yet she stared at Aisling cautiously as if there was something about her she just couldn't quite place. Aisling only smiled.

"Nice to meet you. All of you"

Aisling looked around before her eyes found a pale boy with platinum blonde hair.

"Whoa...who's he?" She asked in awe, her voice quiet as it trailed off.

"That kid? Draco Malfoy. He's awful." Ron spat, glaring at Draco.

"So what house are you in?" Hermione asked, sensing this might not be the best subject.

"I'm in Slytherin." Aisling replied. Ron and Harry froze in shock.

"But you don't look like the Slytherin type!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Type? Well, I don't know what that 'type' is. In fact I don't know much about these houses they place us students in. In fact it's just separating us. What's one house from anoth-…" Her voice trailed off as a tall hook nosed man entered the room, his long black robes flowing behind him.

"Welcome to yet another day which I shall attempt to teach you the art of potions making. Though most of you are here in you final year of potions you still cannot brew even the simplest potion." He stated, his eyes landing on Neville with a smirk. As he looked away from Neville his eyes caught sight of a new student.

"You must be- ." He glanced down at his desk. "Aisling Rafferty?" Aisling merely nodded.

"Welcome." Snape then went on to teach while.

Aisling attempted to pay attention, yet found she could not she had gone over this at her old school already. She caught Ron giving her a sweet look. She smiled at him, making him blush.

"Miss. Rafferty!" Snapes voice boomed waking her from a day dream.

She looked up from her parchment which was currently covered with some of her sketches. Rosalie gave a sigh then gazed up she caught Draco's eye just before meeting Snape's. "Pay attention." Snape demanded

"Sorry." She drawled her tone bored. "It's just I've already gone over this at my old school."

Snapes lip curled up in anger. "Then you won't mind telling me the traits of the powerful love potion Ambrosial."

Hermione gave a squeal and her hand shot up. Aisling glanced at her an eyebrow raised, at the girl's obvious excitement to answer the question

She gave another sigh of boredom before speaking. "Ambrosial, a famous and powerful love potion. Used to create a strong lust and or love to the person who has consumed it. Lasts longer then most but it will wear off. It does not create real love just seemingly alike. Smells different and tastes different to each person. Reflects characteristic of what might turn on or attract the person drinking it. It always smells like Rain and Orchids to me and looks like a silvery moon shade when I stare at it." Aisling responded.

Snape gave a smirk resembling the cat with the canary. "Seems we have another know-it-all in our midst. You and Miss Granger will get right along." He told her.

However Aisling was already not paying attention again staring off into space as she doodled….

Authors note: It take 5 seconds to review. Flames welcome! They're my favorite


End file.
